


When He Was Syrus

by PeterStark



Series: The Stag and the Fox [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, At least in Wills mind, Between Mains, Broken Bones, Canon-Typical Violence, Chiyoh is a goddess of the hunt, Consensual Non-Consent, Curses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Family Bonding, Force-Feeding, Gambling, God of Death Hannibal, God of Justice Will, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Monster Hannibal Lecter, Murder Husbands, Not Beta Read, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Shakespeare, Reincarnation, Slavery, Stag Hannibal Lecter, Starvation, good doggos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: When he was Kai, he'd begged Hanni for his help: "Don't let me ever be apart from you again, Hanni. Force me if you must. Whatever it takes. I want to be with you. I don't want my mother to have power over us. I don't want to be hers, I want to be yours. Please. Promise me. Promise you will take me back from her, whatever it takes. I cannot take it, being confined, imprisoned. Least of all by her."Hanni promised to do just that, but then he realized the cost.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Hannibal Lecter & Mischa Lecter, Mischa Lecter/Original Male Character(s), Will Graham & Mischa Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: The Stag and the Fox [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085435
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags! This first chapter has some stuff in it, it isn't really explicit, but it is spoken about. In the past Masayi does give consent, but since he doesn't remember giving consent because of the curse it's a whole mess. Hanni feels horrible about it, but he does have Masayi's consent but doesn't have Syrus' consent. It's weird. If it's a trigger for you, don't read. Stay safe.

Syrus was a curse. He always had been. His mother claimed to have horrible night terrors while pregnant with him. She always said it was his fault. Syrus knew that was ridiculous, he couldn't cause nightmares. His mother and father beat him, much of his younger years. They used him for labor, but he wasn't allowed in the home, they didn't consider him human as much as they considered him a demon. He got smart. He could always tell just by looking when they were going to do something horrible to him. He found a way to escape the property when they were in a fury. 

Once, he'd ran into the woods. The wolves there welcomed him as if he were family, family that actually mattered.

His parents had been furious at losing the servant they'd made of their unwanted child. When they came after him, the wolves fought for him.

Syrus sobbed when his only friends were killed by his father's axe.

He'd been auctioned off as a slave as soon as possible. They thought his ability to befriend animals sign of some sorcery.

So Syrus lived as a slave, knowing all too well the sting of a whip. His current owner sometimes fed him well, though, when Syrus went to the gambling houses with him. Syrus could read people, know their thoughts by looking. So his master was pleased when he helped him win money. Syrus ate well those nights.

But his skin clung to his bones and was covered in scars, head to toe.

He bowed his head and scrubbed at the wooden floors. The cuts on his hands were bleeding through the wraps. He hoped the blood wouldn't drip. How could he clean a floor if his blood kept dripping while he cleaned?

"You, boy!"

Syrus winced. He wasn't a boy, not a child. Malnourished though he was and small because of it, he wasn't a child. He was a man. He wished he had the strength to fight back. "Master?"

"You weren't there tonight. I lost everything!"

'He's a shit gambler.' Syrus thought, but didn't say it. "I'm sorry, master."

"Not yet." The man's fist met his face and his head hit the floor.

Syrus whimpered as the world spun. He knew better than to try to protect himself. It was worse if he tried to protect himself. His owner shouted abuses at him as he stomped on his ribs.

Syrus cried silently as his bones broke.

A door opened but Syrus didn't have the strength to uncurl and see who'd entered the home. "You know, you were rather rude to that kind woman at the tavern." A foreign voice said, there was a powerful calm to the voice, but a quiet anger as well.

The master stopped breaking Syrus' bones with his foot and looked up. "Who are you?"

"You beat your servants too? Oh, I will very much enjoy tearing you apart." The stranger said, sounding happy.

"W-what?"

Syrus liked hearing the fear in his master's voice. His head was dizzy, the world going gray around the edges. Maybe this time he'd die. But he wanted to hold on, wanted to hear the master scream.

The master did scream, then run.

Syrus flinched when two fingers pressed against his throat. He whimpered in fear, but the touch was kind, gentle. A sort of touch Syrus had only felt from animals.

"You'll be alright." The voice said. "I'll kill him for you. Vermin like him shouldn't live."

Something in Syrus purred at the justice of it. He weakly turned his head from the floor to look at his rescuer. It was blurry, but he could tell the man had dark hair and sharp cheekbones.

The man gasped. "Oh gods... You don't...you don't even look like yourself." The man let out an angry growl. "I will fucking destroy him." The man's body changed, his skin turned black, white antlers grew from his head, his fingers grew white claws.

Syrus would have been terrified if he thought he wasn't hallucinating. His head lolled back and he passed out.

Syrus woke to find he had a new master. The beast force fed him a heart. Then didn't stop fussing over him. The creature seemed so angry. Making awful, inhuman noises.

Syrus got the distinctive impression that the monster might be fattening him before eating him. Because the beast always seemed angry when he saw how scrawny Syrus was, then he drug back more food to offer Syrus. At least some of the food was cooked, though not well. Syrus had had worse, he couldn't imagine a beast could cook easily with those claws.

He couldn't SEE this beast or see what it wanted. But the beast got more distressed when Syrus didn't eat. And it was gross. The beast bled on the meat. Starving, Syrus couldn't do much else than eat the blood covered meat. Sometimes, the beast would...look like he was starting to look human again, but then those dark eyes would meet his and the beast would snarl, showing fangs angrily.

Syrus didn't want to upset the beast but...he didn't want to fatten himself if only the beast were going to eat him the way he ate the master. But it seemed no matter what he did, the beast was angry.

-

Masayi slowly woke, in pain, feeling weak and frail. "Hanni? Hann?" He blinked a few times, trying to remember, but his head hurt. Had something hit him? Or had he bumped his head? Everything was foggy. All he could tell was that he was alive and Hanni had to be near, because he was Masayi. However Hanni had brought him back had worked, because it had not been a good life at all, living as a slave. "Hanni?" His body had never felt like this, so small and helpless. He didn't feel safe. He wanted Hanni close. But Hanni wasn't near him.

Hanni was in the corner, nearly nude, head in his hands, he was rocking back and forth.

"Hann?" Masayi wanted to get up, but his muscles didn't work. "Wh-what happened?" He could remember Hanni saving him from slavery. Remembered how angry Hanni had been. It had been a long time since Masayi had seen him that way, so angry that he couldn't transform back from his true form. He could tell Hanni had been trying to nurse him back to health as best as he could, given the claws. And...he'd broken the curse, obviously. Masayi couldn't remember it. He didn't know how it broke really, but usually he woke up while Hanni made love to him.

This time it hadn't happened. Or...had it? He shifted slightly and noticed the tell tale pleasant soreness.

"Hanni?" Why did his lover look so distressed? Masayi wished he was strong enough to go to him.

"I can't do it. Please don't ask me to do that ever again." He was...crying. 

"Do what?" What had happened?

"You were scared of me... L-last time you asked me to do whatever it took to bring you back. But you didn't want me to touch you. You begged me to stop... But you wanted me to bring you back... But..." Hanni cried.

"That...wasn't me, Hanni." Masayi said. Sure, he had all the memories, but...it hadn't been him, right? He didn't remember struggling against Hanni's touch. Though, he did have the vague impression that Hanni's true form terrified him-'Syrus'. He couldn't understand. He'd given Hanni his consent. Always. Masayi wasn't sure what all needed to be done for him to wake up, but he knew sex was part of it. And he'd explicitly told Hanni it was alright... Had it not been alright with him as Syrus? That shouldn't have mattered. He was here now.

"But it was. It was you. It's always YOU, you just can't remember. It was you and I...I raped you."

"I asked you to bring me back. I wanted you to bring me back." Masayi wanted to get up, to crawl to Hanni, to hold him and kiss him and tell him it was alright.

"You begged me to stop touching you. You were so scared." Hanni sobbed into his hands. "Don't...don't ask me to do that ever again. I can't. I can't FORCE you to come back. I can't. It hurts too much. I...I can't hurt you like that."

Masayi reached toward him and Hanni flinched back.

This is what his mother had wanted. Whatever broke this curse, it had been getting more and more difficult to do as time went on. But to force the curse to break...Hanni would be forced to hurt him. And Hanni obviously couldn't handle that.

Masayi wanted to kill his mother for making this situation, for making Hanni cry. For all of their pain and missed time together.

"You never have to do it again." Masayi soothed. "I'm sorry... I didn't realize what I asked of you. It's my fault, I'm sorry."

"I didn't know either." Hanni shook his head. "We've...we've played at these things before, but this was... You were actually scared...so scared of me...hurt by me."

Masayi nodded. "I'm sorry. I won't force you to force it again. Just...come here. I've missed you."

Hanni cautiously shifted forward, but he wouldn't touch Masayi.

"Love?" Masayi asked gently, holding out his hand.

After a moment, Hanni touched it. "I'm sorry, love. I can't...not ever again. It's still you, it's you, but like you don't know me and... It's still you, Mas. I can't hurt you."

Masayi didn't comment, instead, he leaned into Hanni's hand. His head hurt. "My head aches."

"You hit your head on the wall...trying to get away from me. You're not very strong, they starved you nearly to death and worked you to the bone." Hanni lifted his wrist and bit into it. "Drink some, it won't help with the weight, but it should give you some strength and health back."

Masayi kissed Hanni's hand, then suckled gently at his wrist. The pain in his head subsided and he felt strength in his limbs. As the fog around his head cleared, he remembered. Remembered more clearly being Syrus. Remembered a man who could turn into what he presumed a beast climb over him. Syrus had been terrified, caught between an attraction he couldn't understand (how could Syrus understand a claim between gods?) and an intense fear of the man he knew could turn into a beast, a man he knew devoured humans.

Masayi could understand why he'd fought, given his memory loss.

Hanni had been just as kind and gentle as always...even more so. Soothing him, telling him everything would be okay.

But Masayi could remember, could remember watching Hanni's heart break, watch him hate himself.

"I love you." Masayi assured him, pulling away from Hanni's wrist. "I love you."

"I feel like a monster."

Masayi cupped his face. "You're not a monster. We'll find another way. Syrus liked you...he just also knew you could be a man eating beast so..."

"I couldn't help but reveal that. I was so angry at how they treated you. I couldn't control it... I'm so sorry...for everything."

"Will you hold me?" Masayi was going to make sure Hanni had the choice. Hanni felt like he'd violated Masayi, but Masayi knew Hanni too was feeling violated by the whole situation, by the curse that forced them into this mess. He wanted to make sure Hanni had the choice.

Hanni nodded and wiped his face before crawling into the bed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"We won't let her hurt us like that again. We'll find another way. We're smarter than her. Let's try not to let her break and violate us. I love you, Hanni. I always will."

Hanni sniffled. "Never again. Masayi...I will tear her apart with my teeth. I'll feed her to herself. She will pay for all of this pain."

"And I can't wait to see it." Masayi sighed happily at the thought and pressed against Hanni. "I've made friends with the Egyptians." He said, changing the subject.

"Did you?"

"Mmhm. Killed Set."

Hanni froze against him. "You're not at full strength, you shouldn't be doing things like that. What if I lost you?"

"You won't lose me. You should have seen it. Ammit devoured him. I fed her his heart. You would have been proud. I couldn't fight him outright, so I let him defeat himself."

Hanni chuckled lightly, his voice still rough from crying. "You'd make a lovely god of death, Mas."

"Isn't that what I am in a way? I am justice and knowledge. Death is just for some. You and I are the same in many ways, both passing judgement on the rude and evil."

Hanni laughed and kissed his head.

"I was weighed on the scales. Turns out gods of justice are all equal in morality. All lovely and gray." Masayi sighed. "I visited my father."

Hanni nodded. "Is he alright?"

"Chained motionless in the deepest depths of Helheim. It's pitch black and empty. But he's got his spirits. Says we should talk to Loki...and that we should be careful. He says Mother's likely nearby...watching. Says she enjoys seeing people in pain."

"Makes sense." Hanni nodded. "Loki, huh? Not the easiest god to get ahold of."

"I know. He's good at hiding. People don't usually find him, usually he finds you. Heard he usually disguises himself so well that even gods can't tell who he is. It'll be tricky."

"There are some people who know him...perhaps we can speak to them." Hanni suggested.

"When I'm better, can we try to find him? Or someone who knows him?"

"Yes."

"Let's not try Hela. She doesn't like me all too much. We could try Fenrir, wolves tend to like me. Cerberus and Garmr are my best friends."

"You would be friends with viscous hellhounds."

"They're only viscous to others. They're good boys. I'm sure Fenrir is much the same...though, never tried my charms on a shapeshifting wolf. What if he's more like a person than a wolf? Will my charms still work?"

Hanni shook his head and pressed against Masayi. "Rest for now. You need your strength."

-

Chiyoh crouched among the bushes, her eyes narrowed. She lifted a bow and aimed it at the bird.

"You're going to miss." A serpent said from the branch above her.

She turned her head and looked at the snake, making eye contact. She released the bowstring and listened to the bird hit the ground. "I never miss, father." She said, as Loki was taking his male form today.

Loki changed forms and sat on the tree branch. "Hello. I noticed you were in my area. What are you doing here, Chiyoh?"

The goddess smiled at him. "You hide from everyone else with such ease. It's interesting that you cannot hide from me."

"Well, that's what I get for having a daughter who's a goddess of the hunt. You and Artemis really make it difficult to keep a low profile sometimes." He folded his arms over his chest.

"You're not here though. Your there, a day's walk through the trees. This is just a trick. I can smell the real you."

"You make me so proud, little one." He grinned and poked her nose. "You obviously got some of my brains."

"There are gods trying to find you." Chiyoh warned.

"Are there?"

"Yes." Chiyoh nodded. "I've gotten word of it. The Greek god of death, Hanni and his mate Masayi are looking for you."

"Hmm, that would be interesting if I cared." Loki waved his hand and jumped down. "They won't find me."

"They seek revenge on the witch queen." Chiyoh said.

Loki paused. "Oh?"

"Interested now?"

"She's different. Do they mean to kill her?"

"Hanni intends to kill and devour her."

"I'm guessing that's to do with the curse she put on Masayi? Good man Masayi, interesting, fun. Once helped me pull a prank on Thor." Loki turned and looked at Chiyoh. "No one knows your parentage. It's an advantage."

"Yes, it is." Chiyoh nodded.

"I cannot help them in the way they hope. But...we can set a trap for that witch if all of us work together. Normally I wouldn't do such a thing without some sort of payment. But that bitch is a thief and a horrible flirt. Takes rejection terribly..." He frowned.

Chiyoh too, frowned. Her own father was killed by that witch. Loki had carried Chiyoh and given birth to her, but the man who'd fathered her had been burned by the witch. "I would like to help kill her."

Loki nodded. "Me too. Do not let them know who you are, but become friends with those two. I would like to speak to them both, to set a trap."

"Prey know when they're hunted. She's clever. We cannot hunt her."

"No...but perhaps the son of a fisherman might be able to teach us to lure. I shall create a lure for her, one that will make her think herself stronger, but will make her weaker. The rest will be for Hanni and Masayi to figure out."

"And me?"

"You will help them, help them find each other and stay together. But your interference will put her on your scent."

"I'm a hunter, I know how to hide myself, father." Chiyoh nodded.

"Good. Do what you must, little one." Loki smiled, kissed her temple and vanished.

Chiyoh knew she was his favorite child, the only one born of him and his true mate. He'd protected her fiercely, kept her hidden from all others until she could protect herself. She loved Loki dearly, though he could be an asshole. 

This would be a chance for revenge and she could wait as long as it took to make it happen. 

Patience was a hunter's job, afterall.


	2. Spirit of the Air and Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Borrowed Ariel from Shakespeare's Tempest. I own nothing, by the way.

In the Spring, Mischa left the Underworld for the first time. It wasn't exactly easy. Life on Earth was different and she couldn't decide whether she loved it more or didn't like it at all. Persephone traveled with her for a while. They came to a halt for a brief moment in the Mediterranean, where they found Hanni and Masayi. 

"Brother!" Mischa ran to Hanni and threw her arms around her.

"Mischa," he sighed and held her close. "Good to see you, little one." He ruffled her hair.

"Ugh, I'm not so little. Even Dad let me come travel this time."

"Under supervision." Persephone added. "Hello, Masayi." She pulled her son-in-law into a gentle hug. "I fear I cannot stay long, such is my curse. I have to bring spring to the world, but I thought I'd stop if I could find you both."

"Always welcome." Masayi promised, hugging her back.

"Indeed." Hanni agreed. "Good to see you again, mother."

They spoke for a short time, before Persephone felt the pull to continue on. "I have to go."

"Of course." Hanni nodded. 

"May I stay with them, Mother? Until spring is over? Then I can go home with you."

Hanni looked at Persephone. "I'd look after her, I promise. If she wishes to stay and Masayi has no qualms, I'm alright with it."

"Mischa is always welcome. We're family." Masayi nodded.

"I'll allow it." Persephone nodded then ruffled Mischa's hair. "Mind your brother."

"I will."

Persephone changed to a butterfly and flew away.

"What is it really like here? Can you teach me? How do the people live? I've only ever seen dead people. This is all so interesting."

Hanni sighed. "You are so much like Mother."

"I know." She beamed. "I'm absolutely exhausting." She seemed happy about it.

"I love her." Masayi grinned at Hanni.

"So do I, doesn't mean she isn't exhausting. Come on, Mischa. It is nearing night. Masayi, unlike us, needs regular meals and rest."

"You are a bit skinny. I wasn't going to mention it, but you're small. Why are you so small?"

"Believe it or not, I've put on quite a bit of weight. You wouldn't have recognized me before... I wasn't treated well this time around."

Hanni frowned. "We'll explain it another time. Come on, let's have dinner."

"What's for dinner?" Mischa asked.

"Two foul beasts who once hurt Masayi. Took a while for me to find them, but I did." Hanni grinned.

Masayi smiled gently.

"People? Hmm. Okay. I guess I won't knock it 'til I try it." Mischa shrugged.

Mischa, much to her brother's amusement, decided she was a vegetarian. She had nothing against the hunting and killing of animals, or people for that matter, she found she didn't like the taste of them, even with Hanni's expert cooking. Her brother and brother-in-law were spending the days finding a way to locate Loki. Mischa didn't exactly know what could be done to find the trickster, but she wished them the best. She wasn't exactly the best at finding things.

Instead of plotting with them, she took the time to wander the island. There was something about the colors that she loved. Maybe she wouldn't mind so much, visiting the world. There was so much color.

And music.

There was lovely singing along the edge of the island. She went to the cliffs and sat on them daily, listening to the music, the warm tenor voice. After a few days, she discovered that the voice came from a spirit, one who danced in the air and water. She couldn't help but watch him as he danced. He was pretty...very pretty. She'd never seen anyone like him.

"You know, Hanni would be upset to see you this far out, alone." Masayi commented.

"Sorry, just like exploring." Mischa promised.

"Well, he'd be upset with me too. He's protective like that. Doesn't like me being alone, since I'm not at full strength."

"Yeah, well, I'm half goddess of death so... I can manage." She grinned and stood up. "Just taking in the colors."

Masayi looked at her, then down at the ocean. "You coming here has nothing to do with the spirit down there?"

Mischa opened her mouth.

"Be careful about lying to me. I can see things that you can't imagine...and I'm half-blind right now." He grinned. "You realize Hanni would eat him alive...if he knew, don't you?"

"Don't tell him, please. I'm not doing anything. He's just...pretty and alive and...he has a lovely voice. I'm not used to all those things."

"I won't say a word. But follow some advice. Not all pretty things are good. I find your brother quite pretty, but as well as I can see the intentions of others, I waited. You must take time. If it's a passing fancy, you don't need it. Know what you're getting into first. Always know first. I knew I loved Hanni before I let him near me. Do the same."

Mischa smiled at him. "I really do like you. You're protective, like Hanni, but he'd just kill the spirit."

Masayi nodded. "I'm not afraid to kill, sometimes I even enjoy it. I prefer they be just kills, however. And since I've been here that spirit has never bothered us, never fussed, never butted into our peace. So I have no problems with him. Though, one of these days, you might say hello to him."

Mischa blushed and ducked her head. "Someday...maybe."

"Spring doesn't last forever, Mischa." He smiled. "Come on, Hanni's made lunch."

"Okay."

"Come on."

-

Mischa climbed down the next day, down the cliffs. She sat on a rock and waited, hoping for him to show up. But he wasn't there. She frowned, but kicked her shoes off and put her feet in the water. She hadn't touched the ocean before. It was lovely, cold, but wonderful. She felt water drip on her head. The ocean spray hadn't kicked up that far, had it?

She looked up and found nothing, but when she reached up to touch her hair, there was a flower in her hair. "What's this?"

"I was wondering if you'd ever come down from there." A male voice said gently. "Do you dance? I dance."

"Where are you?" Mischa asked, standing up. Flower petals began to dance in the wind, whirling around you.

"In the air. In the sea." He whispered. The petals fell to the sea and the waves went still. The water almost looked like glass, glass covered in pink flower petals. "You're new around here."

"Yes." Mischa nodded. "I'm Mischa."

"A lovely name. I'm Ariel." The wind stilled and a young, handsome man stood in front of her. "Enchanted to meet you."

"I liked your songs. Not much music where I'm from." Mischa nodded.

"Then I'll sing for you. Do you like the waves?" He asked.

"Yes. We don't have an ocean where I'm from either, just a river."

"Then I shall show you the ocean." He nodded and ducked into the water.

The way the water swirled and danced was amazing. She'd never seen such a thing. She barely kept from grinning at the way the air and water danced together. She didn't want to let on how enchanted she felt. She wanted to be wise, the way Masayi had advised her.

She didn't stay for very long. Instead, she left early on, insisting that she had places to be.

Ariel, for his part, bowed, and watched her leave with a small, warm smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these people will matter, someday. Plotting for future plot, guys. Woot woot.

**Author's Note:**

> Syrus has no particular meaning this time, I just liked it.  
> Take care.


End file.
